1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio paging receiver, and more particularly to a radio paging receiver with a displaying function which stores messages accompanied by paging calls in directories provided with corresponding paging numbers, and displays stored messages in an arbitrary directory together and successively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an example of a conventional radio paging receiver with a message displaying function, a "Paging Receiver (Selective Call Receiver)" is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 257127/92.
The paging receiver mentioned above has a plurality of paging number and received message information with paging calls are sorted and displayed together in accordance with call discrimination information corresponding to the paging numbers. In particular, when various information services are received by a single receiver in such a manner for instance that stock price information is received with a certain paging number while exchange rate information is received with another paging number, message information can be sorted and displayed together in accordance with the call discrimination information, and consequently, understanding or recognition of information from each information service is remarkably facilitated for a user.
However, the paging receiver cannot display the message information belonging to a particular information service preferentially to other message information.